Les rêves les plus fous
by stormsandsins
Summary: Séraphin: Un Homme et son péché. C'est beau, la fleur de l'innocence.


**LES RÊVES LES PLUS FOUS**

_Mon bel amour secret_, écrivit-elle avec un air rêveur sur une feuille de papier qui traînait sur la table de l'Auberge du voyageur. Comment celui-ci était apparu là, elle n'en avait aucune idée. D'ailleurs, la question n'était que passagère et inconséquente. Donalda avait la tête ailleurs et la réponse n'avait aucune importance dans son train de pensées.

Elle sourit pour elle-même. D'habitude, sa main écrivait « Chère Branche » toute seule, comme pour se moquer un peu du nom de son destinataire qui, en fait, n'en était pas réellement un. Mais ça, encore, c'était encore partie perdue. Jamais elle aurait le courage de lui faire lire ses pensées!

Jambe-de-bois s'assit en face d'elle après un autre long moment où la page restait décidément presque vierge et demanda : « Qu'est-cé que tu écris là ? »

Une chance qu'il ne lisait pas ! Ses mots de rose l'auraient fait rougir. Donalda ne prit tout de même pas de chance et cacha les quelques mots du revers de sa main par réflexe. « Rien, » répondit-elle vivement, sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'assaillir. Bien sûr, Jambe-de-bois penserait que c'était la faute de sa robe, du début de chaleur du mois de mai… n'importe quoi mais la vérité parce qu'il n'avait jamais été très observant. Ni alphabétisé… ce qui expliquait sa question.

Jambe-de-bois la regarda, perplexe, puis prit une gorgée de sa gourde d'eau. « Si tu penses que j'vas croire ça… » dit-il, hochant la tête, « mais j'vas pas demander. »

C'était une des qualités que Donalda admirait le plus chez Jambe-de-bois : il n'était pas trop questionneur et savait se taire quand il fallait.

« Pis, Alexis t'aide encore, pour lire ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. La vérité était que même mentionner son nom déclenchait une tempête de papillons dans son bas-ventre. C'en était embarrassant, mais au moins elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte… du moins, elle croyait.

« Pour sûr. C't'un gars bien, lui. Y'é peut-être une grosse tête de cochon, mais y m'a pas lâché d'la semaine avec son alphabète. »

« Alphabet, » Donalda corrigea automatiquement. En voyant l'air déconfit de Jambe-de-bois qu'on ne pouvait au fond pas blâmer pour sa diction d'homme sans éducation, elle tenta de l'encourager. « T'en fais pas. L'alphabet, ça vient pas tout seul. Déjà, tu apprends vite. C'est bon, ça. »

L'autre lui sourit un peu timidement, puis leva la tête lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à grande volée. Rentra Alexis Labranche, objet d'obsession de Donalda depuis belle lurette. Ses entrailles se nouèrent aussitôt et son cœur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit.

Alexis éveillait la curiosité de plus d'un jupon dans le village. Beau garçon hardi et travailleur, ce n'était pas un grand jaseur mais il était amical bien qu'un peu solitaire. Donalda, elle, n'était qu'une connaissance de petite école à qui il était aimable. Leurs conversations se résumaient habituellement d'un « bonjour » et d'un « comment vas-tu? ».

Jambe-de-bois, quant à lui, était un bon ami. « Jambe-de-bois! » appella Alexis. « J'te cherchais. Pis v'là que tu jases avec un fille. » Il souria légèrement et offrit un clin d'œil à Donalda avant d'approcher leur table.

Donalda glissa hâtivement le petit bout de papier dans une poche de sa jupe fleurie. Si Jambe-de-bois ne lisait pas encore, Alexis était aussi éduqué qu'elle. Il ne manquerait pas de la taquiner s'il venait à lire son début de lettre. _Après qui tu soupires?_

Ça ne manquerait pas de la faire rougir jusqu'au bout des cheveux.

« Tires-toi un bûche, vieux, » proposa Jambe-de-bois lorsqu'Alexis les avait rejoints.

« Pour sûr. » Il fit un autre clin d'œil à Donalda qui, eh oui, se sentit devenir brûlante. « Alors, comment ça va? »

Donalda haussa les épaules, tentant de se reprendre en prenant un air nonchalant. « Pas si mal que ça. »

« Tu travailles encore chez ton père? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, les affaires vont pas si mal, non plus. » Pas qu'elle tenait les livres.

Alexis fit un grimace tandis que Jambe-de-bois se levait pour aller au bar. Apparemment il préférait ne pas faire partie d'une discussion sur l'argent.

« Le monde croit à tord que l'argent fait le bonheur, » Alexis dit au bout d'un moment, la regardant d'un air songeur.

La curiosité de Donalda fut piquée par cette simple pensée sage. « C'est quoi, le bonheur, pour toi? »

« J'en sais rien mais, pour le moment, j'aime mieux concentrer mes efforts sur ma terre. »

Donalda déposa ses coudes sur la table, fixant Alexis de ses grands yeux curieux. « Ça avance bien? »

Il prit grand-peine à polir son coin de la table. « Disons que j'ai pas le cœur à ça, mais faut bien se bâtir pour pas geler de la froidure. »

Donalda avait fait le mouvement avant de s'en rendre compte : elle prit la main d'Alexis dans la sienne et fit pression sur ses doigts endurcis. Alexis semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle lorsqu'elle la retira vivement quelques secondes plus tard. Finalement, elle bégaya avec difficulté. « J'espère que tous tes plans s'arrangeront pour toi. T'é un gars vaillant et tu le mérites. »

Alexis souria chaleureusement après cette note gênante.

#

La porte du magasin général sonna alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Alexis Labranche venait d'entrer. Immédiatement, les jupons des jeunes filles se firent aller, même celles qui étaient déjà engagées ou nouvellement mariées à un homme. Mais Alexis regardait seulement devant lui, semblant les ignorer, en se dirigenat vers le comptoir du magasin où le père de Donalda tâchait déjà.

Tant qu'à elle, elle était affairée à son propre comptoir où la poste attendait les habitants de Sainte-Adèle. Cependant, rares étaient les jours où une lettre attendait Alexis Labranche. Ses parents étaient morts depuis deux ans, lui léguant une grosse part de leur terre qui n'avait jamais été défrichée. Le travail revenait donc à leur fils qui passait ses journées entières à défier le temps avec Soldat, le valeureux cheval de son père, avant que l'hiver arrive.

Une plume pendait aux doigts de Donalda, une feuille intacte sous ses yeux, mais comme toujours lorsqu'il se pointait le bout du nez, surtout dernièrement, elle épiait ses plus simples mouvements à la dérobée.

« T'essayes d'écrire à quelqu'un? » vint une voix moqueuse qui la sortit immédiatement d'une lune qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle visitait.

Alors que Donalda faisait un mouvement vif pour tasser sa feuille, une main chaude la retint. « Écoute, si tu veux écrire, j'vais te laisser toute seule. »

Elle secoua la tête bêtement. « Non, y'a aucun problème. J'ai pas l'inspiration, aujourd'hui. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la date sur le papier et ne put s'empêcher de complimenter tout en caressant sa main doucement : « T'as une belle main. C'est un journal intime? »

Elle rosit un peu, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. « On peut dire… »

Il sourit en coin. « Tu te rappelles, à la p'tite école? On devait écrire quelque chose chaque jour pour la maîtresse. J'me rappelle que t'écrivais toujours un roman. » Il fit une pause, s'accouda, puis la surprit avec son prochain sujet : « T'as-tu des rêves, Donalda? »

Donalda sentit une bouffée de bien-être l'emplir quand il dit son nom, restant quand elle répondit un peu secrètement : « J'ai les rêves les plus fous, Alexis Labranche, et je les échangerait pas pour rien au monde. »

« Ça tombe bien, on est les deux seuls romantiques dans l'village. »

Donalda rit de bon cœur. C'était vrai que la plupart des habitants de Sainte-Adèle ne rêvaient pas ou plutôt ne se permettaient pas de rêver. C'était comme si c'était un péché mortel…

« Parle-moi des tiens, » s'entendit-elle demander avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le fameux air rêveur d'Alexis prit forme sur son visage hâlé. « J'rêve d'avoir le bonheur – pas le semblant de bonheur que tout l'monde s'efforce d'avoir icitte. J'rêve d'un grand espace vert que l'monde verra pas riche en peaux mais riche en beauté, pis du silence d'une forêt inhabitée. »

Donalda sourit rêveusement. « J'imagine que c'est ça, le paradis. »

« Ouais… » Il fit une pause, se reprit, puis : « Est-ce que j'ai d'la malle? »

Donalda n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier. Lui offrant un air contrit, elle soupira. « Non. »

Ce fut la fin de cette rencontre. Alexis sortit et ne se montra pas le visage au village très souvent jusqu'à l'automne, à la fête de l'Action de grâce lorsque tout les villageois se réunirent pour célébrer les derniers jours chauds avant que l'hiver rude s'installe. L'automne était aussi le moment de l'année où les quelques braves jeunes hommes s'en allaient travailler dans les bois pendant toute la saison froide pour bûcher à journée longue et espérer rapporter assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles.

Ce jour-là de la danse, l'humeur de tous était à la fête. Donalda s'était fait belle juste pour l'occasion au cas où Alexis vienne faire un tour. Même le maire Poudrier était là, aussi bougonnant que d'habitude. Du bruit couraient dans le village à son sujet comme toujours, du fait que peut-être qu'il était un peu dur, mais finalement il nous tirait souvent du pétrin le bon maire. Les rumeurs étaient tout de suite étouffées lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il n'avait pas un caractère facile.

Bref, lorsque Donalda vit Alexis s'avancer vers la piste de danse, son cœur fit un soubresaut qui la fit tressaillir de tout son corps. Il était paré bien ordinairement, mais ses vêtements étaient propres à l'opposé de ceux qu'il portait pour s'acharner après sa terre. Un sourire enjoué le tenaillait et Donalda fut absolument subjuguée lorsqu'elle le vit prendre part à la danse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une belle musique de violons et autres instruments de fête jouait et faisait sentir que la soirée s'annoncait une belle réussite. Mais quelle ne fut pas la joie de Donalda quand il lui demanda, tout fatigué et suant du front, si elle voulait bien danser avec lui. Elle accepta avec joie.

Donalda se serait contentée d'une petite danse mais quelque chose de magique la poussa à aller plus loin. Elle prit soudainement la main d'Alexis avant que la musique ne cesse et le mena jusqu'à l'arbre où elle venait souvent pour penser et être seule. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, était bien différente. Elle lui laissait accès à son sanctuaire, le laissait l'approcher sans plus aucune barrière, ne croyant presque pas à sa chance inouie.

Il l'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu du chemin, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, et disparu pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard pour la faire rire. Les reste lui importa peu.

« Si t'é si fin que ça, tu te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai répondu? _Un jour, j'vas te rattraper_. »

Et puis ses lèvres la prirent et elle perdit un coin de son cœur à son bel amour secret à jamais. Ce soir-là, Donalda Laloge s'assit à son bureau d'écriture et plongea la pointe affilée de sa plume dans son encrier et écrivit finalement dans son journal intime :

.

_11 octobre 1890_,

Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens légère comme l'air. Les feuilles tournent au rouge depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer, c'est lui. Lui qui me hantait depuis trop d'années. J'ai su aujourd'hui que l'amour n'était pas un sentiment. C'est une force d'être. Tout près de mon bouleau, j'ai senti ses cheveux me caresser doucement le visage, mes yeux se perdre dans les siens comme dans une flamme et ses lèvres m'emprisonner. Car je suis dans une prison, à tout jamais.

Désormais, Alexis Labranche me détient. Je m'amourachais? Maintenant, je l'aime. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens pour lui. Et lui pour moi. Parce que j'ai senti son amour dans son regard et ses caresses.

Que va à présent nous apporter l'hiver? Alexis partira bientôt pour bûcher les bois, je le sais. Il me faudra éviter son regard quand il partira. En serai-je capable? Je l'espère. Je l'aime tellement que je risquerais tout pour être avec lui au retour du printemps.

_Donalda Laloge_


End file.
